The Maelstrom’s Wagtails
by Super Oahu
Summary: Naruto never could have guessed how 6 women would become so important to him. Nor could he have expected just how much in common he had with them. Naruto/Sekirei crossover.
1. Chapter 1

To Wing

The Maelstrom's Wagtails

1st Feather: Uzumaki and 03

By: Dreads

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Naruto or Sekirei.

Naruto had only been awake for only a few minutes but within that time frame he knew he had a massive objective laid out before him. Rubbing his face, the young boy looked at the dismal state of his apartment. Random piles of garbage, a sink full of dirty dishes, and random dirty clothes strewn about messily. In his mind he was seriously berating himself for ever allowing the mess in his home reach near critical level. He truly did not want to have a repeat of him wrestling with what was probably a mutated rat with wings that made home underneath a pile of old ramen containers.

After a few hours of non-stop cleaning he was finished, a smile split across Naruto's face at a job well done. And in his mind there was only one thing which could reward a completed assignment or any other form of celebratory occasion. Slipping on his sandals and fixing his goggles on his forehead the blonde exited his home like a man on a mission. For a few large bowls of ramen at Ichiraku.

"Time to go ahead and fill my stomach, ramen here I come!" exclaimed Naruto with a double fist pump.

She seemed oblivious to the lustful looks many men and some women were giving her as she walked the streets of Konoha. Truthfully she was well aware and amused at the reactions she was receiving but it was to be the expected outcome due to her short dress and which was designed to show off a decent amount of her more impressive physical aspects. She ran a hand through her long black hair and yawned lightly. One man who thought that luck was with him, walked up and attempted to woo the woman.

"Hey there baby are your legs tired 'cause you've been running around through my mind all day."

"Sorry, not interested in guys who resort to total cheesiness with their pick-up lines." the woman said deflating the man's ego.

But she knew the true reason; he didn't cause her to have a reaction. A sensation which caused her to feel as if her body was steeped in flames and her heart to beat ever faster, she had been experiencing it for a while and had been searching for its source ever since she arrived in the village. And she had believed she had found it, a young blond boy wearing a pair of orange pants, a black t-shirt with a red spiral on the back and a set of green goggles resting on his forehead and eating rapidly from a large bowl. Curious as to if she had finally found who she was looking for the woman walked into the small eatery the boy was at and stood next to him.

"Hi there boy do you mind if I take this seat or are you holding on to the belief that all girls have cooties?" she asked.

"Uhhh…no, go ahead." said the boy.

"Thanks," the said with a smile as she sat next to him, "I'll have what he's eating."

"Alright miss, one roast pork coming right up." said Takeuchi as he went to prepare the woman's order.

"Well aren't you a big eater. My name is Kazehana, what's yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." he answered before returning to eating his food.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-kun."

They ate their food while enjoying one another's company. He had no idea why he was talking such an attractive…yet slightly weird woman but all he could tell was that he felt comfortable around her for some odd reason. Naruto talked excitedly with the woman and she would respond in kind or just laugh.

"Hey Naruto-kun are you doing anything?" Kazehana asked.

"Nope." Naruto didn't know why he slowly started to get more flustered the happier Kazehana became.

"Then you wouldn't mind sticking with me for a little while longer."

Naruto didn't have the ability to refuse due to the woman grabbing him by the hand and taking off with him. Thus the pair was off walking through the village, Kazehana smiling and happily talking with Naruto and the boy responding to the best he could.

"Now that hits the spot." Kazehana said after licking her lips.

For the past hour after they finished their food at Ichiraku the pair were at Kazehana's home drinking. Well more like Kazehana was drinking and Naruto was wondering if the woman had any limits. The boy wondered how he had allowed the woman to talk him into accompanying her for a bit longer he didn't know and he was slowly beginning to think he should have said no. Not because he thought she was a mean person…only that while the more they were alone together the woman became more and more affectionate. The woman showing nothing but barely contained…well Naruto didn't know what to call the look his host had on her face. All he knew was that it made him feel ten different kinds of self-conscious. He watched as the woman happily finished off the bottle of wine she had been nursing for over three minutes.

"Hey Naruto-kun have a drink with me." said Kazehana.

"I can't I'm not even 20 yet." Naruto said while crossing his arms.

"It's fine, it's fine just take a little sip it's ginger beer."

Little did he know how big of a mistake he made by picking up the frothy mug and downing its contents in three large gulps. His companion looked at him worriedly as within a few seconds he began to act a little bit loopy. That moment Kazehana had discovered that the mug the boy drank out of didn't contain the ginger beer but actual pure grade brew. She also found out that Uzumaki Naruto was the biggest lightweight she ever had the chance to meet.

"Wow…kinda bitter but it was damn good…hey can I getsh another?"

A lightweight that obviously didn't know that their limit was just one pint. She tried to stop the boy from going for another bottle but that didn't work out all too well before her reactions to Naruto's presence continued to increase in their intensity. Falling to her knees she relinquished her grip on it which was quickly downed by the drunken boy. Belching rather loudly he stumbled around until he was just about face to face with Kazehana and let loose with what every drunk was entitled to.

"Nobody ever cared for me or talked with except for Iruka-sensei and the Old Man but damnit I'm not gonna quit. I'll make everyone recognize my existence if they like it or not, I'm gonna be Hokage and that's final!"

A drunken rant.

"But Hokage is such a big goal isn't it?"

"I'll make it and when I'm Hokage I'll protect ya and say to folks I'm gonna marry ya!"

"So determined…it makes you seem really manly."

"Damn straight I am!"

She was unprepared for the boy to climb on top of her with his face hovering inches above hers. Kazehana was unable to keep her emotions subdued and she closed her eyes and kissed Naruto. Bringing the act to an end, Naruto smiled at the flustered woman before he fell into an alcohol induced sleep against her chest. The moment he closed his eyes the room was filled with a soft pink-tinted white light as ethereal wings and a crest of a bird with magatama curving around the underside of it, hovered a few inches above Kazehana's back and just as quickly as it appeared it vanished. A marking in the shape of the bird that appeared was imprinted on the middle of her upper back.

"Your son is quite manly with his determination I'm glad he's my Ashikabi, senpai." Kazehana whispered more to the air than anything as she held Naruto closer.

Naruto mumbled happily in half dazed state, he had the most wonderful dream he could ever recall. There was a flying bird carrying that nice Kazehana woman he met at Ichiraku and himself, the woman feeding him the glorious food which was ramen, and his head resting upon an amazingly soft pair of pillows that seemed to be filled with some form of jelly. And they smelled really, really nice he recalled with a light yawn. Still in mid yawn he turned his head into his pillow to continue the action. He was confused as to why his pillow was slowly starting to taste more like alcohol soaked cloth instead of dusty cotton and his tongue happened to run across something which had started to become harder with each pass it made.

Biting down whatever his tongue had met his ears picked up a pained yet highly aroused gasp next to him. Finally brought into a full range of coherent thought, Naruto opened his eyes and drew his head back in surprise as he found that his mouth was previously nibbling on a very hefty breast and also that he was snuggled up against it and its companion instead of his pillow which he noted was nowhere near his head. That and also he wasn't in _his _house per say once he noticed the wide sofa he was on.

"Feisty in the morning aren't you?" Kazehana asked as Naruto continued to look like a fish out of water, "Good morning love."

Unable to handle anymore, Naruto went into a sensory overload and passed out on top of the woman. Giggling she ran her fingers through his hair before she ended her embrace of the young boy and went to go take a quick shower to refresh herself. Once she was finished prepping herself for the day, she walked back into her living room to see Naruto slowly recovering from her light teasing of him and took a seat on the floor across from him.

"I guess I should start off and explain myself." said Kazehana.

"More than that, why is my head buzzing? This isn't my apartment! Where am I?!" shouted Naruto.

"We're in my apartment Naruto-kun and we just slept in a lover's embrace is all."

"…Can you please stay on track and answer my questions?"

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but we came back to my place, had a bit to drink last night, and before you passed out you winged me."

"I w-winged you?" Naruto said fearfully, believing the term to be code for sex.

"Yes you're my Ashikabi and I'm your Sekirei."

"Ashikabi…Sekirei, what are those?"

"Well you can say that you're my master and I'm your eternally devoted subordinate," Kazehana quickly closed the gap between herself and Naruto and pressed the boy's head firmly against her bosom, "or lover if you prefer."

"Uh...uhhh…uhhh but I don't remember anything about making you my subordinate." He said as he struggled against the slowly growing urge to snuggle his head deeper into the older woman's cleavage.

"We were kind of drunk when everything happened, but oh well would you like to perform a repeat since we're both sober?"

"YoMMMPH!" he remained unable to get a word in as the woman pressed her mouth to his, "…Don't I get a say in when I get kissed?"

"You'd think a boy your age would like to be kissed by a woman like me."

"I'm 11 I really don't care much for girls or kissing," he said before muttering, "except for Sakura-chan."

Like a shark sensing blood, Kazehana looked at Naruto knowing he was thinking of another girl. She kept the urge to tease the boy in check promising herself that there would be other times to make him know of her charms and also to any other girl that they just had no chance when stacked up against her, in both senses of the phrase. Before she could respond to Naruto's statement, a disc no thicker than a magazine flew through the window and landed next to the pair and sparked to life as a see-through image of a man appeared hovering over the object.

The man was odd; he was dressed in an all white style of clothing that wasn't too commonly seen throughout the Elemental Nations and a pair of glasses. In a case of irony or just a wild style of fashion sense of the man's to add more to his already eccentric image, his hair was also bone white.

"_Ah so you've gained Sekirei and a single digit for your first. That's very impressive young man and also entirely too early before the game was originally planned to begin."_

"What the hell is that...and why is a tiny man coming out of it and speaking?"

"_This is a hologram projector; the details behind it I must say honestly are far beyond your level of comprehension. But still I must congratulate you on obtaining a Sekirei and now I must welcome you as a participant of the Sekirei Plan."_

"Oi Kazehana…who is this crazy ghost guy?"

"He's the director for the company called MBI that's situated in the Land of the Moon. They're starting to make a foothold here. I used to have feelings for him until I met you that is." answered Kazehana.

"You actually liked a weird guy like that?" asked Naruto with a scrunched up face. "He seems like he needs to go sell something like fried chicken."

"…_Exactly as Sekirei No.3, Kazehana has said but as of now Uzumaki Naruto are a participant in the Sekirei Plan which has yet to begin."_

"How did you know my name already?"

"_Boy I happen to know everything. Now listen there are a few rules you must know, which I'll tell you once the game actually starts but what I will tell you now is that you are not to tell anyone not involved with the Sekirei Plan." _Naruto took a moment to feel utterly terrified as the MBI head's face became down right sadistic, _"Failure to abide by this rule will cause us at MBI to hunt you down with no remorse. I'll be sending out an announcement of the start of the festivities later, until then take care Uzumaki-kun and Kazehana-kun."_

Eyes blinked at the end of the surreal experience. He couldn't believe that such a situation had just happened. Shaking his head Naruto reached over and picked up the holographic projector and began to examine it when the sound of somebody beating on the door caught his and the Sekirei's attention. Confused and a slight bit wary as to who would be beating down on the door, Naruto made his way over to it and opened it and stepped back in fright at seeing what had to have been the largest person he'd ever seen.

The man or at least he hoped it was a man for if it turned out to be a really buff woman he would've had nightmares for the rest of his life. Like being snuggled by a male version of Kazehana and crying due to being smooshed against a set of pectoral muscles. Snapping back to the reality of the situation at hand the boy set back into "Mild Panic" mode.

"Wait I didn't even say anything about the…" started Naruto until he was stopped as a rather large box was shoved into his arms and the imposing man slammed door shut in his face. "Eh?"

Taking the box from Naruto, Kazehana opened it and let out an excited giggle as she whipped out a large bottle of sake, "Ah this is amazing. The Director sure knows how to spoil a girl."

"All that panicking I went through right now was for sake?"

"Oh and some strong and tasty liquor from far off country and some racy things I'll save for showing you later Naruto-kun."

Mental images abound danced through the boy's head causing him to once more turn an interesting shade of red before he cleared them out and walked out of the room all the while complaining that the insanity was about to make him late for school. At hearing about his inevitable departure the Sekirei became giddy and pleaded to accompany the young boy on his way. Naruto tried to dissuade her but he fell prey to the most devastating technique in Kazehana's arsenal, holding his head between her breasts, or as Naruto would later dub, Grand Breast Impact. Relenting due to the sudden gradual loss of air he agreed to take her with him.

The entire trek to the Konoha Shinobi Academy was one he would not be able to forget for years to come. Nor would anyone else, during the entire trip many people would just gawk and begin to gossip. Even though he craved attention for once he could do without everyone focusing their attention on him. When the academy was within view the boy let out a sigh of relief.

"You know you really didn't have to come all this way." Naruto said as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

"But what kind of wife would I be if I didn't watch my handsome man walk off to gain his education?" the woman countered others that heard her statement to stare at her as if she was insane.

"Don't wives normally stay at the house and wave goodbye. And anyways we're not even married."

"So you winging me was just a ploy? Oh the pain, my heart…she is broken."

He shuddered as he felt as if hundreds of murderous beings were creeping up behind him for even daring to say such a statement and causing the busty woman to tear up slightly.

"…I'm sorry…you're the best wife a guy could want. But could you go now, I really need to get to class."

"Since you apologized I will but, I just remembered something else that I had to do."

"Go for it."

"Just close your eyes."

All he was expecting was a hug or a simple peck on the cheek but his expectations and those of many students and teachers watching the exchange were blown clear out of the water when Kazehana bent down and hit him with kiss more intense and passionate than the one he received earlier that morning. Breaking away after a good minute and a half she smiled warmly and ruffled the boy's hair a bit before kissing him again with the same amount of force.

"Have a good day, Naruto-kun." said a blushing Kazehana.

"Y-yeah." stammered Naruto.

And there in front of the entrance of the academy he remained still as a statue as the beauty departed with a seductive sway to her hips. Once the woman was out of his view he turned around as if on autopilot and made his way into the building oblivious of the incredulous stares everyone gave him as he passed. Finally making it to his classroom he walked right and sat down.

"Oi Naruto, Naruto!"

"Eh?"

"Who...was that arrived with you…"

"She's my Se…I mean my new wife...Uzumaki Kazehana."

"Oh your wife that's nice…" said Iruka before the gravity of the statement slapped him hard across his face. "YOUR WIFE?!"

"I was meaning to tell you sooner Iruka-sensei but I sorta forgot. I got married in secret yesterday…apparently I turned out to be her destined love. Um…surprise?"

Everyone looked at Naruto with stupefied expressions or in the case of one shy little girl, passed out in her seat at hearing the news of the boys nuptials. The shocked silence was broken by Mizuki.

"…Where were the shoutacon bombshells like that woman at when we were his age?"

Classes that day didn't go as smoothly as Iruka would have liked, everyone in the entire academy gossiping like old women over the news of Naruto being a married. Married to who many would unanimously agree was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. The girls were jealous of Kazehana's figure and a lot of the boys and nearly every male teacher could do nothing but grumble and ponder just what Naruto did in order to land the woman as his wife in addition to wondering if she had any cute and single sisters.

All in all it was nothing short of a headache for him to deal with and it only served to get worse when he realized that he would really need to keep the illusion of him being married by having the Sekirei move in with him or vice-versa. He knew he needed to go talk with the Hokage about a slight increase in his allowance to cover his growing expenses.

Ignoring the secretaries stationed outside the Hokage's office, Naruto strode in and opened his mouth to speak until he saw his Sekirei happily chatting it up with Sarutobi.

"Hi Naruto-kun." Kazehana said with a light wave.

"Kazehana, what are you doing here?" questioned Naruto.

"I had her brought here Naruto, and I was about to send out somebody to go ahead and get you." answered the Hokage. "Now that you're here you can explain this marriage of yours."

"Well we met yesterday and then it was pretty much love at first sight."

"It was, Naruto-kun is just so manly, and I knew that I had to be his." Kazehana added.

"Okay but were there any witnesses to the event?" asked Sarutobi.

"Her crazy uncle and his helper, they left quickly after the ceremony." said Naruto remembering the head of the MBI Corporation and the oversized operative that he hadn't seen since that morning.

Sarutobi stroked his beard thoughtfully for a few moments before his face split into a full out smile.

"If that's the case I'll accept that you two are a wedded couple."

He allowed himself to mentally breathe a sigh of relief that the Hokage brought into his lie and that he wouldn't be tracked down by those insanely big and creepy MBI goons, "Great, thanks a lot old man, so could I at least get some more money?"

"No need, I forgot to tell you about the sizable dowry that I was meaning to give you." said Kazehana.

"…Eh?"

"Well then I will see you around later and Naruto you go ahead and help your new wife move into your place."

"Got it but hey Kazehana what's a dowry?"

"Come along I'll explain it to you on the way home dear."

Once Naruto and Kazehana had left the room, a black garbed person with grey hair landed on the windowsill. Unfazed by the other's sudden appearance, Sarutobi didn't bother to turn around. The old man took off his hat and laughed lightly and performed a welcoming gesture to the person.

"Welcome, come on in and have a seat friend." greeted Sarutobi.

"It's okay, I'm fine." the black garbed person said in a husky voice.

"Very well," said Sarutobi as he turned his chair around to face the figure, "so I take it you have some opinions on the young Ashikabi don't you Homura?"

"He may have managed to wing a single digit for his first but he looks completely incompetent though." said Homura, "also your acting was impressive, going along with the boy's story about marrying a much older woman who hasn't even been in the village for longer than a month at best."

"I already could tell she was Sekirei based on why she was so attached to him. Hell not even my wife showed that much undying devotion to me when we were younger."

"So you're just going to allow him to continue this ruse until the trouble starts. You are really getting a kick out of all the possible outcomes aren't you?"

"To a degree but I had better start getting some contingency plans started in case things become a bit too troublesome."

Hours later Naruto was sitting down in his bed contemplating the events of the past day and a half. On one hand he met an absurdly beautiful woman who liked him and wanted to be with him. On the other said woman was part of some crazy game which would start at any moment and he was involved as her master…also the Sekirei liked to be a bit too expressive with her feelings towards him. Not to the point of groping him, heaven forbid he meet a Sekirei who doubled as a sex demon, but her kisses and hugs had caused him to loose focus many a time. Naruto rolled over and covered his head with a pillow in frustration before a familiar softness settled itself across his back. His attention caught, the boy removed the pillow and craned his head to see Kazehana sleeping on him.

Naruto tried to move until he was grabbed and snuggled by his false wife. Kazehana smiled in her sleep as she clutched Naruto closer and saying his name in a happy tone. Maybe having somebody who truly liked him wasn't so much a bad thing the boy thought as he placed his arms around the woman.

"Mmm…Naruto-kun that's much too much for boys your age…give me the sake…"

Even if they were a Grade A drunk when they were awake and in their dreams he added.

Life with Kazehana was for the most part a vast improvement in the eyes of Naruto with the exception to the random events which transpired whenever she would have a bit too much to drink. It led to many a dirty glare to be sent in their direction from some of the village occupants and quite a few high ranking ninja bribing him with learning one of their most powerful jutsu in return for having a picture of the Sekirei naked or at least her panties. Those men had annoyed the young boy to no end with their thinking that he would be perfectly swayed through the promise of great techniques. Sure he might have been a tad bit attracted to their offers but the smiling face of his Sekirei would stop him.

Due to his loyalty to the woman, this led to the boy tweaking around with the transformation technique to create a devastating ninjutsu the shinobi world had never even contemplated, Oiroke no Jutsu, a ninjutsu created as a sure-kill technique against any perverts he ran into. Naruto created two varying levels, the first being based off of some old girlie magazines he found in trash bins or the bookstore and the more powerful version which was inspired by Kazehana after the many times he had run in on her naked or when she would walk into the bath to wash his back for him.

Time continued to pass and it was the day before the final exam which would dictate which students would be admitted to becoming Genin level ninjas. And instead of making sure that his skills were in top shape before the entire test, Naruto had decided that painting the whole Hokage monument was a more pressing concern.

Once the prank had been completed the boy had smiled at his handiwork with unbridled pride until he heard a large commotion behind him. Looking down he saw nothing but various civilians and ninja shouting up at him. He dismissively waved them off and taunted them until he heard a pair of voices which could inspire him to panic. Kazehana and Iruka shouted for the boy to come down from his perch and return to class immediately which he did without too much of a fuss. Upon his return to the academy Naruto was chewed out by Iruka before announcing to the class that a pop quiz on performing the basic transformation technique was in order due to Naruto's latest prank.

It was no surprise that the class glared and spat snippy comments at him.

"Ok here I go!" he proclaimed while molding his chakra for his technique. A plume of smoke appeared signaling the transformation was initiated.

The smoke dispersed to show a rather well endowed blond woman standing in a rather provocative pose, bent over with her right hand on her left knee while the left arm lifted her breasts. Winking she spoke in a feathery voice.

"Oiroke no Jutsu: Kazehana Version."

Iruka blinked once before a torrent of blood shot forth from his nose and himself flying backwards at least a few feet.

"Just what the hell was that?! Don't go making up useless ass jutsu like that!"

"Don't get mad at me because you proved your pervy nature."

"Naruto you keep on doing these useless pranks even before the graduation exam. You really need to get your act together or else you will fail for the third time. Also don't think of going anywhere after class because you will be cleaning the mess from your little prank today."

Cleaning the faces of the Hokage Monument was a trail that the young Uzumaki could do nothing but grumble about. While he was in the middle of removing a rather colorful statement describing what kind of underwear that the Third Hokage liked to wear, his Sekirei arrived to look over him. Iruka had dropped down to talk with the woman and reassured her that he would have Naruto back home as soon as he finished. So the boy continued on with his work while throwing in a snide comment every ten minutes or so until Iruka offered to take him to Ichiraku if he managed to finish washing away all the paint in a reasonable amount of time.

That was all the motivation Naruto needed to finish. After a few more hours of frantic scrubbing the academy student finished and Iruka being a man of his word took the boy to his favorite eatery. Inside the ramen stand, the two ate their ramen and just talked with one another about various topics relating to school and other situations happening in their day to day lives.

"So how's the life of a married man treating you, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Oh it's alright. I mean…I got somebody living with me…after all…this time and Kazehana's been really…kind and supportive." answered Naruto between mouthfuls.

"That's good to hear, I have to admit I'm still finding it hard to believe that you of all people are married."

"Same here…but aside from that I have a favor I need to ask."

"Shoot."

"That headband, can I wear it please?" pleaded Naruto as he clasped his hands together.

"This?" Iruka questioned as he pushed up on his metal-plated headband, "Sorry Naruto I just can't give this to you. It's a symbol that you've finally become an adult and you can only get one if you pass the graduation exam tomorrow."

"Stingy, hey I want another bowl of tempura ramen over here!"

"Oy Naruto cut that out I'm in the red for this month!"

"So what I have to deal with an alcoholic woman that spends my money on crappy foods!"

"Kazehana-san is only trying to make sure you eat right!"

"Fruits suck though!"

"You'll find an enjoyable way to eat fruits eventually Naruto."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Like I said you'll find out eventually." he repeated with a slight blush.

Next Plan:

"_Why the hell are you late?"_

"_Being the lucky bastard that he is, Naruto is allowed to stay in bed for a while longer some mornings with his wife."_

"_I honestly don't get what you could be doing in…"_

"_And they called you a genius?"_

_**Game Start**_

**A.N. – Well I hope you guys enjoy this brand new fandom crossover from the depths of my cluttered mind. As for the other Ashikabi and their Sekirei and the rest of Naruto's Sekirei…well you you'll see who they are as the story progresses. Some you'd expect others will just make you laugh. On a completely unrelated note, the finalist poll for best crossover Naruto fics is up inside the Naruto Crossover Ramen Stand forum, so go ahead and select the fic you think should win. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Maelstrom's Wagtails

2nd Feather: Game Start

By: Dreads

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Naruto or Sekirei.

Every student was worried or in the case of a small few feeling more than confident. The final exams to decide who would be considered a Genin had begun, the first portion being composed of a written test on theory. Naruto grumbled to himself the entire time as he trudged his way through the test until the proctors called the first half of the exam being complete. After a quick lunch the final portion of the exam began, practical application of an academy level ninjutsu. As Iruka was explaining the rules for the ninjutsu test the blond Ashikabi began pleading with any higher power that would listen not to allow the test to cover the basic clone ninjutsu.

Sadly his prayers were ignored when Iruka announced that the jutsu that the class was to be tested on was the bushin and that all the students were required to create three copies. Naruto wanted to tear his hair out in frustration until and waited anxiously for his turn to come. Within twenty minutes he was called to go into a back room where Mizuki and Iruka were waiting for him. Not wasting any time Iruka told Naruto to perform the required ninjutsu and the boy nervously stood before forming the necessary seals and molding his chakra. With a cry of "Bushin no Justu" a plume of smoke appeared right next to the boy who looked on anxiously and gasped as he saw the end result. The clone was slumped over on the ground and looked more like a pale ghost than a proper copy. Iruka could only look dismal at the failure of a clone and with out a hint of remorse called out his verdict.

"Fail."

"Come on Iruka and give the kid a break. He did actually manage to create one." pleaded Mizuki which caused Naruto's eyes to shine with hope.

"The exam called for three clones and even if he did manage to create just one I can't in good faith allow him to pass by creating such a failure of a basic clone. I'm sorry Naruto but you'll just have to try again next year."

--

The day ended with the cheers of students who had managed to pass their exams and the praise of their parents who had come to see if their children had managed to pass their exams. The only one who didn't have anything to celebrate for was Naruto. He sat alone away from the crowd on a swinging seat when he felt his heart begin to beat faster and faster and he recalled that as a typical signal of Kazehana's approach. Sure enough the woman walked up behind Naruto and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey look, it's that kid." said one woman as she and another turned their heads to look at Naruto.

"Yeah I heard he's the only one that didn't pass." added the other.

"Thank goodness, it would be a damn shame if they let that…"

"Shh we're not supposed to say anything about that!" reprimanded the other as Naruto pulled his goggles down over his eyes.

Kazehana wrapped her arms around Naruto until the boy pulled away from her and ran off. She wanted badly to go and chase after her Ashikabi but she understood that he wanted to have some time alone to think things through. Turning her head to look at the women who were gossiping about her precious person she glared evilly at them, her posture sending a message that promised untold levels of pain should they continue to talk badly about Naruto. The women seemed to get the message loud and clear if their flinching was any indication.

---

He sat on the edge of the building looking dejected about failing the exam for the third year in a row. To Naruto his recent failure only served to hurt more due to having the one person in the village that became so important to him was there to see it. After wiping away some more tears he bit his bottom lip when he heard somebody land on the ledge opposite to him. Naruto looked up to see none other than Mizuki smiling at him.

"Yo Naruto." the man said with a small wave.

"Mizuki-sensei, what do you want?" asked the boy as he stood up with his dismal look still plastered across his face.

"Now, now don't go looking all sad. Especially since I came here to let you know of a secret make-up test."

"Make-up test?"

"Sure, I talked things over with Iruka and he agreed that having you complete a few tasks would be a…better way to test your skills as a ninja. You do this and you pass and become a full fledged ninja."

---

It was difficult he surmised as he spotted the clearing with the small wooden shed Mizuki told him to go to earlier. He couldn't believe how easy it seemed to get the scroll even when the Third Hokage had appeared right when he was about to take it. Naruto was just thankful that the old man proved to be critically weak to his perverted ninjutsu. With a small leap he descended from the trees and landed in the clearing, took the scroll from its resting place against his back and began to read. Naruto scrunched up his face when he saw the first technique lined out for him to learn.

"Aww man, clones again, why the hell do they have to start off with the one thing I suck at?"

---

Iruka was doing nothing but lying down in his bed recalling the talk he had with the Hokage earlier during the day. After the exams had finished up, the old man had asked for his honest opinion on Naruto. He had remembered telling the village leader about how he believed Naruto to be struggling to keep up yet refusing at all to quit. He was then interrupted up by somebody knocking on his front door.

"Kazehana-san?" said Iruka after he had opened up the door to see his student's, even if he still could hardly believe it, wife.

"Iruka-san do you have any idea where Naruto-kun is?" asked the buxom woman. "He was really sad about failing his exam and he ran off to let out his frustration, but he hasn't been back home for hours and I'm starting to get worried."

"Naruto hasn't returned yet?"

Iruka was about to think of anything which would help Kazehana find her errant husband but he was unable to as a random ninja dropped down behind the woman. The ninja sent an accusing glare at Kazehana before he began to speak to Iruka, "Iruka get ready, the Hokage has ordered all ninja to go and find Naruto. The kid stole the Forbidden Scroll of Seals."

"How could he pull of such a thing?"

"No idea but hurry up and start searching."

The pair watched the other ninja leap off in search for the academy student.

"Don't worry Kazehana-san, I'll find Naruto and get him back home without too much trouble." Iruka said.

"I'm coming with you." Kazehana said while crossing her arms.

"What?"

"Why act surprised, he is my most important person after all."

"I see but I don't think you'll…" he was flabbergasted as the woman leapt into the air and over the roofs, "keep…up…"

"Hurry up Iruka-san before I leave you behind." her voice echoed out as she continued to get further and further away from the teacher.

"H-hey wait up!" shouted Iruka as he hastily threw on his vest, sandals, and headband before chasing after the woman.

---

While the search for Naruto continued, the boy in question was in a small clearing next to an old wooden shed with the scroll of seals opened up next to him. Covered from head to toe in grimy sweat he sat on the ground in front of the closed up scroll and laughed lightly to himself. He didn't know how long he stayed in the clearing studying the jutsu but he didn't care, he had managed to learn the skill. Naruto took the scroll and slung it across his back while wondering when Mizuki or Iruka were going to arrive to finish the secret exam they had lined out for him.

Growing bored he decided to take another look through the scroll before he heard something in the trees. He stood up while fixing the scroll to rest against his back when Iruka landed in front of him.

"I finally found you Naruto." ground out Iruka.

"Ah I found you Iruka-sensei!" shouted Naruto as he pointed at the older man.

"Idiot don't just try to switch the entire conclusion on your own!"

"Hehe, but now that you're here I can show you the technique I worked on."

"Technique…you mean you've been training here the entire time…training enough to actually hurt your body?" asked the man as he observed the boy. "Naruto tell me where you got that scroll on your back from?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it and about this place here. Yeah and now that I can show you what I've learned you'll have to let me pass just like Mizuki-sensei said!"

"Mizuki…shit!"

Naruto was unprepared for his teacher to kick him away and even more so as a hail of kunai peppered Iruka's body and sent the man skidding backwards until he slammed up against the shed. Both looked up to the direction of the attack to see Mizuki standing on a branch, his normal kind smile was replaced with a more sinister and demeaning look.

"Amazing that you found him so fast Iruka." Mizuki said with a dark tone lacing his words.

"I get it all now..."

"Naruto hand over the scroll."

"Don't you dare give it to him Naruto! That scroll has many forbidden techniques written in it and Mizuki just used you to steal it for him!"

Confused and nervous was a proper description of what Naruto felt as two of the teachers he had trusted were giving him highly conflicting statements. Sensing how things weren't progressing as easily as he wanted, Mizuki called out to Naruto with a malicious gleam in his eye.

"You have no right to the scroll Naruto…so I'll just tell you the truth, one that nobody was allowed to tell you."

"The truth…what the hell are you talking about?"

"The Fourth Hokage was unable to kill the nine-tailed fox demon like the stories say…he was only able to change its form by sealing its power into a new shape."

"Mizuki stop it!"

"You are the Kyuubi. It was you who attacked the village all those years ago and killed all those people including Iruka's parents! That's why everyone hates you and if Iruka was honest with himself he'd tell you how much he hates you as well!"

"STOP IT!"

"Haha I can just imagine the disgust in your woman's eyes now. She would be feeling disgusted when she learns that she actually married a damn demon like you! Who knows maybe she already does and is just waiting for the right time to finish you off!"

Unable to take the shock of the news unveiled to him, Naruto turned to run away into the trees. Not wanting the boy to escape Mizuki hurled one of his large shuriken at the retreating boy's back with maniacal glee. He was so certain he was going to kill the boy until the shuriken wound up buried into the back of Iruka instead of Naruto's.

"…I'm sorry Naruto."

---

Iruka slumped against a tree. He was starting to feel the fatigue from the injuries he had gotten in trying to protect Naruto and also from transforming himself into said student and hitting his traitorous comrade. Mizuki berated Iruka for siding with the boy, unknowing that Naruto was a short distance away hidden away in the bushes. When the giant-shuriken wielding maniac declared that Iruka should by all rights hate the fox the teacher thought back to his talk with the Hokage earlier that day and also to the memories he had of the boy.

"Yeah…I hate the fox...but not Naruto. He's an idiot at times, but he's also a great kid and he works hard no matter what setbacks he comes across. He's the one student I'm the most proud of, he's Uzumaki Naruto. Not the fox demon that you and others try to make him out to be."

"Poor deluded Iruka. Oh well…rest comfortably in Hell!" Mizuki made an attempt to throw another shuriken but failed as he was hit with a knee to the face and sent skidding along the ground.

Naruto stood up his knee lightly splotched with blood from the split he created on Mizuki's face.

"Hey Mizuki, don't you dare lay your hands on Iruka-sensei, if you try it again," Naruto sent a glare filled with hatred towards the man his eyes narrowing while a faint glow pulsed briefly underneath the goggles, "I will kill you."

"What the hell do you think a little brat like yourself will be able to do? Heh I'll kill both of you any maybe I'll pay a visit to that wife of yours Naruto, show her what real man can do."

"I'll make you regret for even thinking of that." He formed a cross index and middle fingers. "Taiju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Mizuki's expression went from madly confidant to plain outright shocked as what appeared to be over a hundred copies of the boy surrounded them all. Iruka was also astonished but at the same time he couldn't be any more proud of Naruto than at that moment. All the clones taunted and spat out their own threats to the shocked Chuunin before they all descended all at once and began to pummel the teacher into the ground.

Once the brutal beating of the man ended all the clones dissipated into plumes of smoke one after another leaving a smug Naruto standing over the bloody form of the Chuunin. The moment he turned around to go to Iruka, Mizuki who was consumed with rage shakily returned to his feet and armed himself with a kunai. Letting loose a ragged cry he tried to drive the weapon the weapon through the boy's skull before a intense gust of wind lifted the traitorous ninja off his feet and through a tree. Both Naruto and Iruka were dumbfounded at what had just transpired but the quickening pulse of his heart alerted him to whom it was before they even came into view.

"Ah I seem to be getting a bit rusty." Kazehana stretched and placed her hands on her hips. "Are you okay Naruto-kun?"

"I demand an explanation of what just happened." said Naruto as he pointed at Kazehana.

"Can't we talk about this at home later dear?"

It took him a few seconds to catch on to the entire idea that whatever Kazehana did was connected to her being a Sekirei. Wisely Naruto stopped any and all questions before he and Kazehana helped Iruka to his feet.

"What took you so long?"

"I got lost simple as that, are you okay Iruka-san?"

"And you usually have no trouble finding Naruto any other day but I'll chalk it up to this being a stressful night." Iruka said before he turned back to look at his student. "Hey Naruto could you close your eyes for a moment?"

"Eh…of course but why am I doing this Iruka-sensei?" said Naruto as he did as he was asked.

"You'll see…you can open your eyes now."

"What…this…this…"

"Congratulations, graduate."

His smile widened and he jumped straight into the air touching the headband around his forehead in place of his goggles which were now in the hands of his teacher. After three years he had finally become what he aspired to be, he was a ninja. His Sekirei laughed lightly to herself while watching the boy continue to celebrate.

---

The next morning Naruto proudly made his way to his classroom and took a seat behind Sasuke. To say that his arrival in a class set up only for those whom have managed to pass the test was a cause for confusion would be an understatement. An eternally lazy boy with a hairstyle which made his head look like a pineapple looked up from his slumped over position and looked at Naruto, nothing but questions dancing through his mind but he didn't bother to vocalize them. He knew full well that somebody was going to ask the question in his place anyways.

"Hey this class period is only for people who actually managed to pass Naruto." said a boy wearing a grey jacket with black fur trim. To his right was a small white dog with brown markings on its floppy ears.

"Can't you see the headband, I did pass Kiba." Naruto pointed towards the headband.

"Wow ain't that a surprise, you sure you didn't steal that from the garbage?"

"Asshole come down here and see if it's real!"

"I'm surprised that they allowed and idiot like yourself to pass. This will be amusing to see honestly. I believe that you'll only last two days before you end up blowing yourself up with an explosive tag." snorted a boy with spiky black hair.

"What the hell was that Sasuke?" ground out Naruto as he looked at the boy.

"You heard me idiot."

"Will both of you shut up? It's too early for all this arguing." muttered the tired looking boy.

"Go back to sleep Shikamaru, this is between me and this asshole."

Naruto glared hard at Sasuke who only returned the aggravated look towards him. Both boys continued their macho staring contest before it was abruptly interrupted by a loud shout. Startled, Naruto fell backwards while at the same time swinging his leg towards an oblivious Shikamaru. The end result could only be summed up as Shikamaru flailing around dizzily and then reaching out to steady himself only to end up ripping off the tops of two girls who had just walked into the room followed by what could only be deemed as a scene from a horror flick.

---

After the debacle which was Shikamaru's beatdown everyone in the class that managed to pass were split up into three-person groups and sent off to different rooms to wait for their Jounin instructor. Naruto was facing a pair of conflicting emotions; on one hand he was happy that Sakura was on his team on the other he was aggravated that Sasuke was also a part of his team. While waiting for their teacher the small group waited for over three and a half hours before their teacher actually decided to show up. Upon seeing him they all had low expectations of the gray-haired, mask-wearing man, with one covered eye. A sentiment which was shared by him in his view of them all after he found that his hand was fixed in place on the door due to a layer of super glue being applied to it.

The man took the three up to the roof where he had them introduce themselves and get to know them somewhat. He was going to let them go ahead until the three students demanded that he introduce himself also. So he did only giving out his name which was Hatake Kakashi. Doing so only seemed to further irritate the youngsters. Not fazed in the slightest by their death-wishing stares he proceeded to get a bead on them as they introduce themselves.

First was the pink-haired Haruno Sakura whom to him only seemed more interested in trying to get the "dark and mysterious" Uchiha Sasuke on a date. The named boy only seemed to be nothing more than a vengeful little brat with no regard for anything else other than training. Satisfied with his mental assessment so far he turned to the last person, the one whom slathered the door with superglue.

"Now it's the turn of the idiot prankster." muttered Kakashi as he continued to pry away pieces of door off his hand.

"I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto. I like learning new ninjutsu and ramen and Iruka-sensei and Kazehana. I hate the three minute wait when making ramen and whenever Kazehana gets too drunk for her own good…my dream is to become Hokage and be the best damn Ashi…husband this world has ever seen."

"Well now that we've gotten to know one another, I'll just go ahead and tell you all this. Tomorrow there we will have a test for you to officially become Genin."

Kakashi rose his hand to silence the customary cries of disbelief.

"The test the academy gives you is to see who is worthy of actually taking the final test to become a Genin. Now I want you all to show up at 7 in the morning and also don't eat anything at all. Wouldn't want you to throw up during the test now."

---

Kakashi was amused for the most part. For the first time ever he passed a group of academy graduates fully into the rank of Genin. At first he didn't see anything in them but at least they were willing to help their teammates. Granted it was only so one wouldn't be a hindrance they still got the message somewhat. Now all it would take was for him to actually get them to actually place more emphasis on the matter of teamwork. With Sasuke's indifference and Sakura's swooning of the last loyal Uchiha the Jounin knew that he was going to be faced with a difficult task.

But one thing that had him confused was Naruto. The boy had learned the Kage Bushin technique which from what he could see from the boy's massive reserves of chakra suited him well. Though at the same time lacked a considerable amount of finesse when it came to hand to hand combat his ability to think up things on the spot was a handy skill to have.

"…Wait if I'm his teacher then that means I have a better excuse to ogg…I mean speak with that Kazehana woman. Guess I'll try to organize a group dinner with Naruto as the host."

Thus was the start what Kakashi would later call Operation: Jiggly Wind.

---

Missions for Team 7 went by without so much a hitch. In between missions Kakashi trained the team in tactics amongst other highly advanced skills he had no plan of teaching them. Reason being behind that was the convincing ability of Uzumaki Kazehana and her all powerful Grand Breast Impact. Which now brings him to his current place in time. He had wanted to see if how well his students were progressing in using their chakra to walk up trees and only two of the three had decided to show up.

He had figured that Naruto was running slightly late but after three hours passed he was beginning to get a bit irritated. Mildly he wondered if what he felt was how everyone else did whenever he held onto his chronic tardiness. Kakashi arrived at Naruto's apartment and not bothering with protocol or manners picked the lock and walked in and searched around for his errant student. And when he did his annoyance gave way to insurmountable joy.

Kakashi praised whatever deity that had a hand in making the boy so absurdly late for training for he got to see a view which caused many men in the village send Naruto dirty looks of barely constrained jealousy. Kazehana in nothing but a pair of lavender tie-string panties was laid out on her back with Naruto using her left breast as a pillow while at the same time suckling on the woman's nipple.

The Jounin narrowed his visible eye in jealousy at the position the boy was in. Without so much as a second thought Kakashi quickly grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck and tossed him out the room. Naruto's pained groan and subsequent curses filled the apartment.

"Nice to see that you woke up with the first toss, now I don't have to go ahead and explain why half of your apartment complex was blown apart." said Kakashi as he followed Naruto to his landing area.

"Damnit Kakashi-sensei what the hell is your problem?!" shouted Naruto.

"You're late, really late. Hurry up and get dressed so you can get a bit of training in before we go off for another mission…" started Kakashi before he saw Kazehana walk in front of him.

Modesty be damned indeed the Jounin thought as the woman looked around for something.

"Naruto-kun, have you seen my bra?" said Kazehana with a light yawn.

"You don't wear bras anyways just go back into the room and put something on." said Naruto.

"Ah it's Kakashi, good morning."

As the woman walked back into the bedroom Kakashi's expression continuously switched between joy and hatred. It would be a long year before Naruto would understand just how jealous Kakashi was of him.

---

Once he was dressed and managed to pry himself away from his affectionate Sekirei, Naruto and Kakashi both made their way over to the training grounds were the other members of their team were.

"Why the hell are you late?" asked Sakura.

"Being the lucky bastard that he is, Naruto is allowed to stay in bed for a while longer some mornings with his wife." answered Kakashi.

"I honestly don't get what you could be doing in…" started Sasuke before he saw a variety of hickey marks all over the other young boy of Team 7.

"And they called you a genius?"

"T-t-that's perverted!" stammered Sakura.

"Sakura you're practically an adult now so you should get used to talks involving sex from time to time. That's it let's have that as our training for the day. We'll all swap stories of what we've done so far with members of the opposite sex or what we'd like to do." suggested Kakashi.

He had hoped none of his students would catch onto the fact that he had mostly wanted to learn just how frisky Kazehana could be. The Jounin knew that if the great author of his favorite book ever caught wind of what was happening in Konoha.

"No way in Hell, you already got an eyeful of my wife this morning there's no way I'm telling you what we do." Naruto said as he crossed his arms in defiance.

"Like sucking on her breasts like a pampered baby?"

"Exactly…I'm going to kick your damn perverted ass Kakashi-sensei."

---

Elsewhere at a ledge over looking a small hot spring which was filled with naked women whom were having a swell time, a old man with long and spiky hair dressed in a pair of forest green pants sat down while the laughing in a perverted manner. His right hand scribbled down notes at a furious pace into a small notebook. The man was so transfixed with his current activity that he didn't notice two twin women walking up behind him. Both women were wearing what could only be equated to BDSM swimwear light in darker and lighter shades of purple. Although both women were identical there was a slight discrepancy with the size of the busts.

Although the only one who would continuously point that fact out was the man whom they were currently glaring at. One of the women coughed into her hand causing the man to freeze up and drop his pencil.

"Jiraiya just what do you think you are doing?" asked the more ample-bosomed twin in a stony tone.

"Didn't you promise us that we were all the inspiration you would ever need?" inquired the other. The same deathly cold tone was also apparent in her voice.

"Calm down Hibiki and Hikari…I mean do you really want to fry me for just a little bit of research?" Jiraiya said as he turned around slowly.

"DIVINE PUNISHMENT!" both sisters cried out as a giant bolt of lighting crashed onto Jiraiya.

---

Elsewhere and at time in the early evening, Inuzuka Kiba and his ever present partner Akamaru were on their nightly walk. Well to them it was a walk to everyone else it was just a loud, idiotic boy bouncing around the rooftops with his equally loud puppy which was spinning around and pissing all over things. But such things were forever beneath the range of perception of both dog and boy as they continued their favorite activity. With a happy howl Kiba launched himself between a small gap between a pair of branches and angled himself in preparation of landing on the underbrush. Laughing he landed softly with the dog following his example.

"Ah it's getting pretty late, we should probably get back to going home before mom starts to chew us out." suggested Kiba.

Akamaru voiced his agreement with a small bark when he heard something stirring in the underbrush. The small dog looked at where the sounds originated from and sniffed at the air, his instincts telling him that whatever it was didn't pose a threat. Although whatever it was female and extremely happy if his nose was telling the truth.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch. Aww I tore a hole in my stockings." whimpered the girl.

Kiba blinked once, twice, and for good measure a third time. He remained spellbound by the older looking girl. His eyes drifted from her cute face framed by long brown hair and down to her more impressive assets. The girl stood up and patted down her red, white, and pink clothes which looked as if they once belonged to a three-year old shrine maiden. So wrapped up he was in ogling the girl he didn't notice as she came up to him with a slight tinge of red to her face. Startled Kiba fell backwards and Akamaru continued to observe the situation and wondering just what was going to happen.

"I finally found you, Ashikabi-sama." the girl said as she leaned in closer to Kiba.

"Who are…you…?" stammered Kiba

"I'm your one and only Sekirei."

Kiba had no room for a reaction before the girl latched onto him and kissed him. A small distance away from the trio, many other people would wonder what the flash of pink light was but they would quickly write it off, every single person chalking it up to some weird prank of Naruto's which backfired on him.

---

In MBI Headquarters, the director for the entire company stood on the rooftop of the building with his arms outstretched while laughing in an excited pitch. He had just received the latest intel about the number of winged Sekirei and the number had reached an acceptable level. The number of Sekirei with Ashikabi in the Elemental Countries had reached operational levels; it was time for the Sekirei Plan to finally enter the first phase. Now all he had to do was figure out a way to spark a bit more competition between the Ashikabi. A flicker of inspiration hit him hard and he chuckled to himself.

There was always the Green Girl to use to spice the game up more.

Next Plan:

"_Musubi stop!"_

"_Don't stop, tear off her dress!"_

"_Idiots stop pushing her to continue!"_

"_I should really take a picture of this…I mean I must stop them before their womanly forms are gazed upon by perverted eyes."_

**A.N. – Man 2,738 hits, added to 9 other C2s, 27 reviews placed on 54 favs and 78 alerts. I really wasn't expecting this to be such a hit honestly, thanks for the overwhelming support ya. Also my other stories shall be updated soon with the exception of Tales of the World. And one more thing – a brand new crossover from my cluttered mind. A cross between what? Well you'll have to wait and see. Anyways Happy New Years, let's all look forward to some great crossovers this year yeah?**


End file.
